


Cover Me With Kisses

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine never thought he'd be the guy to go clubbing every night, but Saturday with his boys has quickly become his favourite part of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me With Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of A Very Blam Christmas (OT3).

Blaine never thought he’d be the kind of guy to go clubbing every weekend, but Saturday night with his boys has quickly become the best part of his week. There’s something so freeing about the alcohol and the lights, the heavy  _thump thump_  of the music as it vibrates the entire building and strikes right to his core. He loves the way Cooper looks at him when they’re on the dance floor, hungry and intense and always so confident, and the way Sam always sings along to whichever song is playing without a care in the world.

It’s almost like a reward, a way to let loose and get his frustration out after a week of just letting it build up inside him, to celebrate surviving another six tiring days of work and college and grief from the family.

He doesn’t remember losing his shirt but he’s definitely shirtless and he’s been that way for a while. The alcohol pumping through his system makes his head fuzzy and his skin tingle pleasantly, his body burning hot from the inside out in a way that feels so damn good that it’s almost addictive.

Sam’s chest is pressed against his back, Cooper’s against his front, and he can feel that their fingers are laced together where they bracket Blaine’s hips, keeping him between them and holding him close. Their hands are so warm as they press into his skin, their palms clammy with sweat and their grasp a little too tight, but Blaine hardly even notices, too lost in the alcohol and the music and the feeling of his boyfriends pressed up against him.

Blaine tilts his head back against Sam’s shoulder and reaches behind him to cup the back of his neck, wanting him even closer like he isn’t already pressed up as close as he get. He closes his eyes, and for a moment, he just listens to Sam singing under his breath to the tune they’re blasting throughout the club,  _“-where they go hardcore and there’s glitter on the floor, and they turn me on, when they take it off-“._  It’s barely even audible over the intensity of the music but it’s still there, always there, whispered in Blaine’s ear or murmured into Cooper’s shoulder or even screamed aloud for the world to hear when Sam’s drunk enough.

Cooper presses a warm kiss against Blaine’s throat and his breath hitches instantly, his back arching slightly into Cooper’s chest. His lips are soft against Blaine’s sweat-slick skin and they slide easily up the column of his neck, his teeth teasing the crook of his jaw and making Blaine moan, the noise drowned out for the most part but not missed by either of his boyfriends.

It’s overwhelming, the way Sam and Cooper are everywhere, all over him and around him, pressing against him as close as they can and smothering him in the greatest way possible. He hasn’t felt this amazing in a long time and he never wants this to stop, wants them to stay like this in this club with the music vibrating around them for the rest of their lives.

But then he realises that he can’t feel Cooper’s lips on his neck anymore and he whines, tilting his head on Sam’s shoulder and reaching blindly for his brother. That’s when he hears the sound of kissing and he opens his eyes, biting his lip as he watches his boyfriends kiss each other hungrily, Cooper’s tongue pushing its way into Sam’s mouth.

Watching them kiss is always ridiculously hot to Blaine but there’s something about tonight that makes it even hotter — maybe it’s the alcohol, or the environment, or the way he’s sandwiched in between them — and he moans at the sight before he can even consider restraining himself.

The noise makes Sam and Cooper pull apart with matching smirks, and Cooper ducks in to kiss Blaine instead while Sam’s teeth tug at his earlobe. Blaine’s a mess, completely pliant and weak at the knees as he responds to the ministrations. He kisses back easily and slides his hands into Sam’s hair, wanting more, wanting everything.

“What do you say we get out of here and head home, B?” Cooper asks, his voice low and husky in a way that never fails to make Blaine’s cock twitch.

“Oh my god, yes.  _Fuck_  yes.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
